


Are We Friends Or More?

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: It all started at a wedding party, they had so much tension. Does it explode or not?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 39
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Are We Friends Or More?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of the songs either.

It had all happened so fast, one minute he was calling her names, the next minute they were trying to rip each other's clothes off as fast as they could. This was a start of a no strings attached kind of deal or so they thought. Starting the second year after the war, Luna was invited to a wedding party for Hermione Granger and Theo Nott. Turns out Thorfinn and Theo worked together and became friends. Of course, whiskey was involved like many other encounters they shared. 

Thorfinn had one too many drinks that night. He doesn’t even remember what all he said to Luna, but what he did know there was a lot of sexual tension between them. They bickered back and forth for a while then ended up at Thor’s house, ripping each other's clothes off. He was dominant, kissing her neck leaving hickies all down her neck, and chest. 

*** “Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone” ****

Thorfinn had just arrived at Luna's after a long day of work, well a long week. It was their normal hook up night. They would eat dinner, then have a shag and sometimes he would stay over. Thorfinn brought over Chinese takeout, Luna was already sitting at the table waiting for him. 

“Hi Luna,” He says kissing her cheek as he sits down. 

“Hi, Fin how was your day?” She asks, taking a bite out of her takeout. 

They made small talk, they cleaned up and made their way to the bedroom. Thorfinn had kissed her neck, sucking on the sweet spot. Clothes come off and are thrown onto the floor, Luna is tossed onto the bed. Thorfinn slowly crawls in between her legs and starts kissing up her body leaving marks here and there. Tonight he was going to come undone. 

** End of Flashback**  
Luna wiped the tears from her eyes, how did they go from acting into each other to now screaming at one another. All because Luna wanted more than just a friend with benefits. 

“Damn it Luna can you quit spacing out for five minutes so we can figure things out?” Thorfinn yells. 

“What is there to figure out? I want more than what you can offer. If you don’t want to try maybe being a couple or together, then leave out this door and don’t contact me again,” She tells him. 

He gives a dry laugh, “What happened to the scared airhead Luna who would let people walk all over her?” 

“She got tired of people getting what they want and leaving, but you’re just another one to add to that list eh?” She remarks. 

Thorfinn looks like he is going to say something, and then just walks out. Taking a part of Luna’s heart with him.

***I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love”

They were sitting on Thorfinn’s couch watching a movie, halfway cuddling, halfway apart. This was one of the odd times they didn’t hook but just sat and enjoyed each other's company. Normally it would be a movie and pass out on the couch, sometimes it was taking walks outside. 

“I can give you a lot, but one thing I can’t give you is love,” Thorfinn tells her when he saw that she was asleep.  
***  
Thorfinn took another shot of some liquor he found in his liquor cabinet. Things had not changed, he still could not give Luna the love she deserves. She needed so much more than an ex death eater. Plus he didn’t know how to settle down. He was going to get drunk, and maybe sleep or maybe go do something stupid. Thorfinn was completely unaware that one of his best friends was being Luna’s shoulder to cry on.

Thorfinn had finished his bottle of liquor and made his way to his fireplace, he was going to floo call Antonin and see if he could come over. 

“Ant can you come over?” Thorfinn slurs. 

“I suppose, are you drunk?” Antonin asked.

“Sure am, I need to talk to you about something,” Thorfinn said. 

A few minutes later Antonin arrived through the floo, he took one look at his best friend and could not guess what had happened to make him drink like this. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked Thorfinn.

“Luna told me she wanted more, I told her I couldn’t do that. Said some mean things,” Thorfinn said rubbing his face. 

“I thought you said you were into her?” Antonin asked. 

“I am. But she deserves more than an ex death eater,” He mumbles. 

“Thor, she started sleeping with you knowing who you are. Do you think she would if she cared that you were a death eater?” Antonin asked

Thorfinn didn’t get the opportunity to say anything because Theo Nott Jr came through the floo. 

“What are you doing here?” Antonin asked the younger boy. 

“Finn man what the hell were you thinking? You were gonna tell Luna you wanted to go farther than being friends with benefits and tonight you pulled this shit? Hermione and I just stopped her from making a fool of herself and doing something she would regret tomorrow,” Theo said rubbing his face. 

***  
Luna and Hermione were sitting on her couch, she was thankful she had friends like Hermione and Theo. Hermione and Theo had calmed her down from getting blackout drunk and going to Finn’s house. Theo had left to talk to Thorfinn to see why he said what he said. What he said was what hurt Luna the most. The war had changed her just like everyone else, so why would he ask why she changed. They had spent hours talking about what the war made them feel like and how they were coping after. 

*****  
When Thorfinn woke up in the morning he knew what he had to do. He got dressed in partial formal wear, but still somewhat casual. He needed to apologize to Luna and see if they could maybe fix things. He wasn’t sure if she would be willing or not after the way he treated her last night. 

He went to her apartment, knocking on her door. It took a couple of minutes for her to answer. 

“Finn, what are you doing here?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Luna for everything I said yesterday. I should have never treated you that way. I freaked out yesterday, I thought you deserved more than an ex death eater. You are smart, beautiful, I hope you can forgive me and maybe we could try becoming a couple, go on dates and get to know each other more?” He told her. 

Luna looked at him for a couple of minutes before giving him a reply.


End file.
